


Something Wonderful

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Something Wonderful

**Title:** Something Wonderful  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Fireworks  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Angst, follows movie canon (don't look for this in the books, folks).  
 **A/N:** Good things can come from tragedy.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Something Wonderful

~

“Oh my God,” cried Molly, clinging to Arthur as their home burnt. “Why?”

Harry trembled. He knew why, but was too dumbfounded to say. The Burrow, the only home he knew, was burning to the ground, and it was all his fault.

Tears streamed down his face yet he didn’t blink, didn’t look away. He couldn’t. He owed that much to the Weasleys, to the Burrow, after all.

But watching was destroying him, destroying them.

“Sorry,” he finally whispered.

Ron heard. “Not your fault,” he murmured, clasping Harry’s hand, pulling him close. And, through the tragedy, something wonderful was born.

~


End file.
